Roses & Dragons
by Seshou1388
Summary: Hey guys it's the same as before, just a bit modified. keep on voting on who should kag get with. (YYHxIY)
1. Default Chapter

Roses by Seshou1388

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho, and never will

(hi) ---- a.n

'hi' ----- thoughts

"hi" ----- speech

hi ----- Youko

hi ------ Kurama

hi ------- Hiei

hi ------- Kagome

Hey guys! This is the same thing, but I'm spreading it out a bit more. Enjoy and feel free to review! (You'll know when one of the characters is talking telepathically, but fanfiction isn't showing my little notations)

* * *

Kagome looked around the forest as she walked along the path. 'Inuyasha, do you really see me, or am I just a shard detector?' She sighed and kept on walking. She had told the others she needed some time to think and asked them to make sure Inuyasha left her alone. 'Why does he have to be so mean. Can't he tell I just want to help him?' Kagome clearly remembered how he had reacted earlier that day.

Flashback

They had been attacked once again by a youkai with a jewel shard. Kagome had tried to help, but Inuyasha kept getting in her line of fire. When the group had defeated it and got the shard, Inuyasha started to yell at Kagome. He kept telling her how useless she was and how she was only good for finding the shards. Then, being the idiot he is, he started to compare her to kikyo. He kept telling her how much better kikyo was and how she was always useful. Kagome had gotten so upset that she sat him 10 times and then took off into the woods.

End Flashback

While walking, Kagome heard soft yelps of pain. Seeing as she couldn't stand to see any creature in pain, she quickly ran toward the sound and found a small fox. It was the same size as Kiara in her kitty form and had large emerald eyes, auburn fur, and two fox tails. It's ears and tails were tipped in black. When the fox saw Kagome, he tried to get away but only ended flopping back down. "Awwww. You poor thing. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to see what's wrong." The fox looked on warily as Kagome approached. When Kagome got close enough, she gasped in shock. The fox had a huge gash along its side and had scratches all over his legs.

Kagome quickly ripped the sleeves of her uniform and started to wrap him up. While she was doing this, the fox just stared at her in amazement. He was expecting the human to kill him, not help him. "There! You're all bandaged up." When she started to get up, the fox yipped at her and started to rub his head against her. She looked down at the cute fox. "Do you want to come with me?" The fox yipped happily. "Alright. Let's see. What should I call you?" Kagome looked thoughtful for a bit. "Hmmmmmmmm. I know! How about Kai?" She looked at the fox to see how he reacted to her name. The fox rubbed against her and started to make a purring-like noise. Kagome laughed lightly."Ok. Then it's decided. I'll call you Kai."

Kagome picked up Kai and started to head to the well. When she got there, she wasn't really surprised that everyone was waiting for her. "Where do you think you're going wench?!?!?!" Kagome just shot a glare toward Inuyasha and turned to face Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. "I have to go back for a week or two guys. I have some tests I need to take. I'll come back as soon as I can." Sango nodded in understanding. She knew these 'tests' were important to her best friend. "Of course Kagome-sama. I hope your tests go well." "Thanks Miroku." Shippou jumped from Miroku's shoulder to give Kagome a hug. "When will you come back Kagome? I don't to be stuck with Inuyasha for a long time!" Inuyasha growled and muttered under his breath about stupid little runts. Kagome smiled down at Shippou while ignoring Inuyasha. "Don't worry Shippou. I'll come back as soon as I can and if you're good, I'll bring you some chocolate." "YaY! Chocolate! Bye Kagome!" Shippou then jumped down and started to run in a circle singing "I'm getting chocolate! I'm getting chocolate! I'm getting chocolate!" She laughed lightly at Shippou's antics. "Bye guys! Oh, and by the way Inuyasha." He turned to look at her. "I'm sealing the well, so don't even bother trying to drag me back early." She then turned to face the others again. "If you need me, just send Shippou. He'll be able to come through." And with that she jumped into the well. No one noticed the small fox in her arms.

Kagome finally was able to climb out of the well and make it to the house. "Kaa-san, I'm home! Kaa-san? Ji-chan? Souta? Anyone here?" Kagome walked into the kitchen. On the table was a note. She picked it up and read it aloud. "Dear Kagome, Your aunt Tokio is ill so we decided to help her out a bit until she gets better. We'll be gone for a month so I left some money and a credit card on your bed. I thought you might want to do some shopping so don't worry about spending too much. I hope you have fun. Love, Mom." She turned to look at Kai. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me Kai." Looking at the clock, she noticed how late it was getting and she still had school tomorrow. Kagome took Kai upstairs and cleaned and redressed his wounds. "Night Kai. I have school tomorrow, so you're on your own. Kay?" Kai made a small noise in his throat, then curled up on Kagome's chest and went to sleep.

Hey people! this is the same as before,but i wanted to spread it out a bit. keep up the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Roses & Dragons

by Seshou1388

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho, and never will

(hi) ---- a.n

'hi' ----- thoughts

"hi" ----- speech

hi ----- Youko

hi ------ Kurama

hi ------- Hiei

hi ------- Kagome

Hey guys this is the second part! remember, keep on voting Hiei seems to be in the lead, so all you other people vote vote vote!

* * *

Yusuke was mad. Koenma had called him in yesterday for an 'important mission.' The group was supposed to transfer to a new school because it was radiating high amounts of energy sometimes. Kayko wasn't happy to hear he was transferring. He shuddered at the memory of her yelling at him. Now he was currently walking with Kuwabara and Kurama to their new school. Hiei had pointly refused to go to 'some stupid ningen school.' So instead, he was watching from the trees.

Suddenly a girl came running out of a side street. She ran right into Kurama. He managed to stay standing and bent down to help straighten the girl. Kagome suddenly went rigid. 'Kuso! First I'm late, then not only do I manage to run into somebody, it just has to be a youkai. Another one of them has only a little youkai in their aura, one's a human, and the one in the trees is also a full youkai.' Kurama looked a bit worriedly at the suddenly rigid girl. At first he thought it was because she saw Yusuke, but she seemed to switch her gaze from him and the treeline.

"Ummmmmmmm. Sorry for running into you gota go!" Kagome said really fast before running off again. Kurama just stared at the retreating girl in shock. Yusuke turned to look at Kurama to see what happened and burst out laughing at the shocked look on his face. " Hahahahaha! That's the first time I saw a girl run from you. Normally they're running at you." Hiei had jumped from his tree to talk with the group. "Hn. The onna sensed me." This made everyone turn to Hiei in shock. "What do ya mean shrimp?!?" Hiei shot a glare at Kuwabara. Kurama quickly recovered and replied to Kuwabara's question. "The girl sensed Hiei when he was covering his aura and also seemed to be afraid of me as well."

Suddenly, they heard a loud yell. Hiei quickly disappeared. The rest of the group ran towards the yell. What they saw shocked all of them. Standing in front of a giant youkai was the girl who ran into Kurama.

Kagome was pissed. First she wakes up late, then she runs into that kitsune and his friends, and now she was being attacked by some ugly, giant toad-like youkai. "Give me the Shikon-no-tama!!!!!" Kagome simply dropped her bag and made a sword out of her miko powers. "Over my dead body toad." The toad smirked. "That can be arranged ningen." It tried to swipe at Kagome, but she just kept dodging his attacks. Suddenly she looked at her watch. "Kuso!!! I don't have time to deal with you. I'm late!" She made a ball of miko powers and threw it at the youkai. He turned into dust. Kagome walked over to his ashes and picked up a jewel shard. She mumbled under her breath. "Maybe now I can finally get to school." "Or maybe you could explain what the hell just happened."

Kagome turned around to see the three boys from earlier and the youkai she had sensed in the trees. Kagome simply sighed quietly to herself. "So much for going to school today. Follow me if you really want to find out what happened." With that she turned and started to walk back to the shrine. The boys followed her quietly. As soon as she opened the door, Kai jumped on her shoulder and growled at the boys. "It's okay Kai. I just need to talk to them. Besides, you should be resting" she scolded lightly. He stopped growling, but stayed on her shoulder.

She turned her attention to the Spirit Detectives. "Before I say anything, who are you and who sent you." Kurama decided to answer. "My name is Kurama. The one in green is Yusuke, the one in blue is Kuwabara, and the one in black is Hiei. No one sent us after you." Kagome looked over each one carefully. 'Hmmmm. Yusuke is about 1/4 demon, Kuwabara is human, Kurama is the kitsune, and Hiei is a fire apparition. Now why does Hiei and Kurama sound familiar?' Kagome's eyes widened fractionally in recognition. 'Now I remember! Youko Kurama was the name of that famous silver kitsune thief and Hiei was the name of the youkai called the Forbidden Child.' She turned her wide blue eyes to Kurama and Hiei. "Have you ever heard of Youko Kurama or the Forbidden Child?" This got everyone's attention. Kurama turned surprised eyes to Kagome while Hiei just slightly narrowed his eyes. "How did you hear of them?" Yusuke questioned. Kagome smiled slightly. "This is a shrine and I am a miko, so it's my duty to know of all different legends and stories about youkai. I just thought you would be interested in their stories since your friends here have the same names as them."

Suddenly, Botan popped out of nowhere on her oar interrupting whatever was about to be said. "Yusuke! Koenma wants to know why you're not at Tayaki High. You're supposed to be investigating the power that's sometimes there!" Botan quickly stopped talking when she saw Kagome giving them weird looks. "Hehehe. You didn't see me flying! I'm just on wires!" Botan nervously said. Kagome simply rolled her eyes, then narrowed them dangerously. "What would Koenma want at my school? I do believe I told him that I would not partake in his idea." Everyone again looked at Kagome in confusion. Botan gasped loudly when she got a good look at Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome-sama!!! I didn't know it was you!" Kagome nodded once in acceptance. "Open a portal to Koenma's office. I want to speak with him about this." Botan quickly did what Kagome said and everyone went through.

When a portal opened in Koenma's office, he looked up from stamping his papers to see who it was. He was surprised when he saw Botan, his Spirit Detectives, and Kagome walk through. Kagome walked up to his desk, eyes flashing furiously. "I thought I specifically told you to leave me alone Koenma. What I do is no concern of yours and you would do well to remember that." "Bu-bu-but.." She silenced him with a flash of her eyes. "I am the protector and there's nothing you can do to make me give you it. If you ignore my warning again, I will be forced to speak with your father and you will not be happy with the consequences. Understood?" He shook his head up and down repeatedly. "Good." Clapping was heard at the doorway. Kagome turned to see who it was and smiled. "Fluffy!!!"

Ok people this is it for now. school's really ramping up and i won't be able to update for a while.


	3. AN

Hey guys!!! I'm really really really sorry about the big delay, but my school work is really piling high and I won't be able to write anything till christmas. I do have part of the next chapter written, but between writers block and school I just don't have the time to continue right now. GOMEN!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! I must say I luved all those reviews. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I really don't know where to go with this. Please give me suggestions!

* * *

Kagome quickly ran over to Sesshoumaru and gave him a hug, causing him to sway slightly on his feet. He smiled slightly at the young woman in his arms then turned his attention to the gaping spirit detectives. Kagome tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you had a meeting today?" Sesshoumaru smiled slightly down at Kagome. "I did have a meeting. It just finished when I heard something in here." "Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Yusuke decided to interrupt the little reunion in his normal manner. "Who the hell are you!" Botan hit Yusuke upside the head. "That's Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Makai. Show some respect Yusuke!" 

Sesshoumaru glared at Koenma after hearing Botan scold Yusuke. "I thought I told you to follow my imotou's wishes and leave her alone Koenma. I do not like to be ignored." Koenma squirmed in his seat seeing the ice-cold look that was directed toward him. Kuwabara, being the baka he is, decided to voice his view on the subject "How can Kagome be your imotou? She doesn't look anything like you?" Kagome sighed in exasperation, walked up to him and hit him in the back of his head. "I'm his adopted sister baka!" Sesshoumaru smirked barely before he glanced at his watch and sighed quietly. "I have to go now Kagome. If anything comes up call me okay?" She twirled toward Sesshoumaru and gave him a huge smile"Yup!" He leaned over, kissed Kagome on the head, then opened a portal and left.

Kurama watched what went on between the two and unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief when he heard she was only his sister. 'Ooooooo, I like her. Youko Can we have her? Huh huh. Can we? Can we?' Kurama rolled his eyes at seeing the image Youko was sending him of him jumping up and down like a little pup. 'You can't just take someone Youko.' 'Problems fox?' Hiei glanced at Kurama as he heard the conversation between the two. 'Youko is just being Youko.' 'You like her too! It's not just me' Youko pouted.

Kurama sighed in exasperation and looked up to find Kagome looking at him curiously. "Do you know your eyes change color Kurama?" Kurama smiled at her. "Yes. They've been known to change at times. Mostly when I'm thinking." "Ohhhhhh. I think they look like good gold." She smiled at him before backing up a bit blushing slightly, seeing how close she was to his face. 'See! She does want me...uh….us! Can we take her now?' 'Youko…..' Kurama drawled annoyed at the supposedly greatest thief to ever live, if you listened to Youko.

* * *

I know its short but I'm having severe writer's block and don't know where to go from here. If you want me to continue, please send me suggestions on how you want it to go from here. I'm also in the planning stages of another Inuyasha story that I thought of. That one might not be out till summer though, but it will be good. It will be AU, not sure if it will be crossover, about the west. Tell me what you guys think I should do. I want to hear your input. Thanks!

Seshou1388


End file.
